


Pain

by RoyalDarlingPrincess



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalDarlingPrincess/pseuds/RoyalDarlingPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Carl Emerson/Lexa fanfiction. Insane I know.</p>
<p>There is so much pain in his eyes, they are swimming in it. And when her hand places presses against the hard muscles of his chest, she can feel the riotous thumping. ‘There beats the heart of a warrior’ She thinks as he stares into a eyes, rabid and brilliant in a frenzy. Clarke granted him mercy, and for that she is pleased. But he is not redeemed yet or washed of his stain. Can anyone wash the blood off?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

There is so much pain in his eyes, they are swimming in it. And when her hand places presses against the hard muscles of his chest, she can feel the riotous thumping. ‘There beats the heart of a warrior’ She thinks as he stares into a eyes, rabid and brilliant in a frenzy. Clarke granted him mercy, and for that she is pleased. But he is not redeemed yet or washed of his stain. Can anyone wash the blood off?

Her fingers find the way around his neck, running across the thick wires wound tightly around his neck.His eyes blaze like fire, brimming with unconcealed hatred. Lexa is sure the memories must have congealed in his blood by now, thickening with every breath.

Fingers slide across his jaw before digging into his lower mouth. A blink, then her lips devour his. He tastes of iron, and bitterness, or hatred and pain. Her tongue explores his, relishing his hate. 

When she pulls away, his embittered glare, full of loathing is focused on her, not on Clarke, and she feels a rush of pleasure.

Lexa smiles, and says, “Carl Emerson, the last of the mountain men, You will serve me.” A scream tears from his throat, rough and brutal, like a desperate animal caught in a trap. “Never!”  
And her smile widens, “We will see about that!”

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, did it cause I wanted hate.


End file.
